Daniel Grayson
Daniel Grayson is a wild party boy, though subtlely resisting his family's efforts to groom him as the next CEO of Grayson Global. Despite being Victoria's favorite child, he does not have free rein - his earlier reputation as a rambunctious party boy, and several brushes with the law, have left him on thin ice with his father, though with time they mend their relationship. Biography He is the son of Conrad and Victoria Grayson and the older brother of his half sister Charlotte Grayson with a $100 million trust fund. He is an all-American boy of privilege. Daniel’s life embodies all that comes with being the firstborn of a wealthy family—high expectations to succeed, partnered with a penchant for getting into any and all trouble his family can buy his way out of. But when his party-boy ways culminated in a messy drunk driving accident the previous summer, Daniel’s free-pass was revoked by his parents and replaced with stricter boundaries and even higher expectations. Now Daniel has returned to the Hamptons after a semester at Harvard Business School, struggling to face the demons of his past and re-imagine the life he wants to live and the man he wants to be. Season One He began a relationship with Emily Thorne, unaware she's Amanda Clarke who's seeking to destroy his parents. He previously had a serious drinking problem. One night he had too much alcohol and was dating a waitress. They got into a car and hit a utility pole. His mother paid everyone off including the victim's family to get Daniel off the hook. He seems to have changed and has given up his old drinking habits in favor of being a gentleman. He tells Emily that it's nice to meet someone who didn't know his past self. His roommate, Tyler, got him drunk after he bailed on Emily (Duplicity). He decided not to work for his father so he was cut off. He then helped Charlotte and got a job as a bartender at the Stoweaway (Guilt). He was currently engaged to Emily until the season finale. Personality Daniel had been a party boy in the past and had a drinking problem but he had sobred considerably by the time Emily Thorne arrived and only got drunk when Tyler coaxed him to. He was trusting and easily manipulated by both Tyler and Emily. Tyler thought he was stupid and also suspected that Daniel might be scared of him once Daniel learned about his true nature. Although Daniel was a better person than the rest of his family, except Charlotte who was by far the most honourable and trustworthy of the Graysons, he had been raised to think about his family's status and reputation instead of telling the truth. Relationships Emily Thorne Ashley Davenport Tyler Barrol Victoria Grayson Conrad Grayson Charlotte Grayson Memorable Quotes *"How do you plan to convince 12 Strangers that you're in love with me when i'm not even sure my self" - Daniel Gryason to Emily Thorne. *"Season 1 episode 7 "Charade" Tyler : How was your swim? ''Daniel : ''Rough. This one part dolphin. Daniel_Quotes1.jpg Trivia *He ended things with Emily after he discovered she kissed Jack. Gallery Dan.jpg Arms.jpg EDan.jpg Toast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season Two